Not Your Average Super Star
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: Serena is a famous actress who has never been interviewed, Darien is an actor who rescues her from the media at her first Junket...


Hi! This is Lissy again…I thought I'd start on a new story, to see how that goes…~ Ducks flying objects ~….yes, yes, I KNOW I still have a story going that I haven't finished, but I have writer's block, and I'm going to run with an awesome idea I have now, for a new story. Okay. I'll give it my best shot!! Hope you like it!!  
  
Not Your Average Super Star- Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Darien Richards stepped out of his sleek black limousine as it pulled up to the Mariette Plaza Hotel, where the latest junket was being held. He hadn't starred in the movie, in fact, he'd had only a small role, but he was still quite famous, and as such, he'd been invited to take part in the festivities. He'd been sure he was the last one to arrive, as the reporters had begun to move inwards, turning off their cameras.  
  
A loud rumbling caught his attention. Stopping midway down the red carpeted aisle, he turned fully around. A motorcycle had stopped in front of the hotel. The rider, who had long, smooth, tanned legs, and dainty feet sporting three inch heels, kicked down the kick stand. With all the grace of a tiger, the rider swung her leg over and hopped agilely off the motorcycle. Tugging off her helmet, a cascade of silvery-blonde curls fell down her back, perfectly into place. Tucking her helmet under her arm, she smoothed her silver sequined dress down. Leaning over, she checked her make- up in the mirror of her motorcycle. Satisfied that she hadn't smudged it, she turned back towards the expectant people.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone!" She said, smiling cheekily. To Darien, who was still staring at the beautiful woman, she looked like an angel. An angel who had a soft, light, silky voice, hair of spun gold, and a body that would put any super model to shame. Her announcement seemed to pacify the reporters, who started murmuring.  
  
"It's Serena Taylor!" someone shouted. The crowd immediately pushed forward, shoving lights, cameras, and microphones towards the young woman. Darien recognized the name. She was quite famous, but no one had managed to get an interview with her. She'd never come to a junket before, and when she wasn't on the set, it seemed she'd dropped off the face of the Earth. She was the mystery of Hollywood. She'd had the starring role in the movie, and yet, Darien had never seen her. She protected her privacy, and even the location of her dressing room was not available to the actors. She didn't allow anyone any time to talk to her.  
  
Reporters were now hurrying to scramble over the ropes blocking their entrance to the hotel. Anyone walking down the street, witnessing the excitement, came rushing over. Once they got close enough to see Serena Taylor in all the madness, made a mad rush towards her. Calmly, Serena walked towards Darien, and threaded her arm through his. She stood on her toes, to whisper in his ear. Instantly, the crowd stopped, and hushed, straining to hear what she was saying. But Serena managed to avoid them knowing.  
  
"Please, just go along. Put your arm around me, and just walk towards the entrance. They'll be so busy taking pictures, we'll be able to get in before they notice." she murmured. Her warm breath fanned his ear, and her sweet, innocent voice wouldn't let him say no. After all, he could never leave this poor girl out there to be tackled and torn apart by the media. As she asked, he casually draped his arm about her waist, pulling her closer. Playing the part, she giggled, resting one hand on his chest as they headed for the door. The cameramen and reporters couldn't take pictures and make reports fast enough. As they neared the door, Serena turned, and tossed the keys to her motorcycle to the guard standing next to it.  
  
"Keep my baby safe!" she called. The next thing Darien knew, they were in the building. Serena brushed her blonde curls from her face, and smiled.  
  
"That was close. Thanks for helping me out back there…you're so sweet." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then she held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Serena Taylor." She said, flashing him a disarming, golden smile.  
  
"Darien Richards," he replied, taking her hand. Instead of the handshake she had expected, he lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed her hand lightly. She giggled, and he found it hard to believe that this beautiful young woman was only 19…well…turning 20 in June…  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Taylor." He said, turning to go. "I hope you have a good time tonight." He was gently restrained by a hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Richards…but…I've never been to a Junket before…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip, and Darien smiled. She didn't know what to do!  
  
"Would you like to be my date for the evening, Miss Taylor?" he asked, offering her is arm. She let out the breath she'd been holding with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, thank you! I'd love to! I was so afraid I would make a complete idiot of myself." she said gratefully.  
  
"It's no trouble. Besides, from the look of it, you're a pretty interesting person…asking strange men to pretend to be romantically involved with you….tsk, tsk, tsk…well, at least, that's how it looked to the reporters. And please, call me Darien." Darien said, smiling. She was so beautiful…he had never imagined that a woman as famous as herself could be so different from the stuck up, rude, spiteful women he knew frequented Hollywood.  
  
"Then you can call me Serena…is it very likely that the reporters will still be there when this thing is over?" She asked. Darien had hardly been paying attention. In this light, her light blonde hair had looked as though there were a halo about it, her dress shimmering in the pale light. Her eye shadow, glittery, set off her lovely, wide blue eyes to an extreme. Her dark, dusky eyelashes fanned her rosy cheeks when she blinked. She had a small, straight nose, turning up only a bit at the tip, and full, pink lips. Surprisingly, she only appeared to be wearing lip gloss…strawberry, from the delicate scent he could pick up. He became aware of her calling him.  
  
"….Darien? Darien, are you alright?" she asked. Worry darkened her beautiful eyes.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine, sorry….er…the reporters probably won't leave until they're sure everyone is out of the building…especially you. I'd recommend calling security to block off the area, and bring your motorcycle around for you." Darien said. She bit her lower lip gently, and tugged on a loose curl, as if thinking.  
  
"Is it likely to work? Will they mob me?" she asked. Darien hesitated.  
  
"I'm not sure…no one's ever gotten an interview with you before…they'll do whatever they can to get one now, I'm sure…is there anyone that can drive you home?" Serena shook her head.  
  
"When I'm here, I'm here alone…I don't need anybody knowing where I am, and getting paid for sneaking reporters in my apartments…being able to disappear has it's advantages…and right now, it's disadvantages…" Serena explained with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I've got an idea…I could drive you home on your motorcycle…I have one almost identical to it at home. I've got some sun glasses, and you can wear my jacket, so you won't be so easily recognizable. By the time they figure it out, we'll be long gone. I can call a cab to take back to my place." Darien suggested. He suddenly found his arms full of warm, soft, beautiful young woman…her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips pressed against his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! This'll be the second time you've saved me tonight." She said. "I hope that we can be good friends, Darien." He hugged her in return, wondering who could possibly have throw this wonderful, innocent young woman into his path. Someone up there definitely liked him.  
  
"Just tell me when you're ready to leave." was his response. When she released him, and was smiling up at him like she'd found her long lost best friend, it seemed only natural to kiss her. Just so normal, so regular, something one would do out of routine. There was nothing normal about their kiss, Darien would find.  
  
  
  
So sorry to end here for now, but I'm REALLY tired, and it's 11 o'clock. Let me know if it's any good. I might just continue it.  
  
Luv  
  
Lissy 


End file.
